


Season01 episode00

by hishiyake



Series: What You Didn't See [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake頭一次見到Adam，是在那場會議上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season01 episode00

**Author's Note:**

> 我現在很確定每章之間不會有連貫，每篇都是獨立的文章。

他第一次見到Adam是在the voice的製作會議上，雖然他早就聽說其中一個導師有可能是Adam，可是直到Blake親眼看見Adam本人他才相信。

嘿，畢竟對方可是赫赫有名的Maroon 5主唱，是個大忙人耶，怎麼可能屈尊自己來主持歌唱比賽節目？

然後Blake看著Adam踏進會議室。

黑色短髮的 高挑 男人，穿著普通的白色T袖和緊身牛仔褲，看似隨興的打扮，卻掩蓋不了對方的巨星風采。

然後Adam友好的向每個人打招呼。Blake原本以為他是個會擺架子的大頭症明星，結果沒有，Adam在經紀人的介紹下客氣的向工作人員打招呼，面對CeLoo的時候更是和對方來了個大擁抱。

然後是Blake，當Adam的經紀人對Adam說出自己的名字後，Blake清楚看見Adam臉上表情一楞，不過只有短短幾秒，Adam馬上擺出笑容，朝他伸出手。

「嗨！你真是有夠高的，你應該有6呎……」當Adam還在猶豫的時候，Blake好心的替他解答了。

「6呎5吋。」Blake說完就看見Adam眼中閃著驚訝的光芒。

「哇，你是個巨人不成。」他笑了出來，那是Blake頭一次近距離看見Adam的笑容，他的笑容帶著鄰家男孩的純真，可是同時也有著一種Blake無法描述的特質，如果真的要形容，他只能說，那叫做性感。

「也許，也許不是。」他聳聳肩，正打算說些什麼卻被節目製作人打斷。製作人請他們圍著長型會議桌坐下，看來今天的主題要開始了。

Adam坐在Blake斜對面，他朝他的經紀人竊竊私語，好像是抱怨或什麼，Blake隱約聽到對方朝Adam道歉。『抱歉，我以為你知道。』然後只見Adam打開手機，手指在螢幕上敲呀敲的。

Blake總覺得自己感受到Adam的視線，可是每當Blake抬起頭，Adam卻快一步移開了。

這樣你看我閃的戲碼上演了好幾次，Blake根本無法專心在會議上面，還因此被身旁的自家經紀人瞪了好幾次。

突然房間的燈光暗了下來，Blake朝前方一看，原來是節目企劃正準備用投影片為他們介紹節目大綱。

一粒紙球滾到了Blake目前，他看看左右的人，除了自己以外沒有任何人注意到紙團的存在。好奇心最終戰勝了Blake，他打開紙團。

『別再盯著我看。』

短短幾個字在上面，Blake困惑的皺起眉，昂首，他發現Adam雙手抱胸，雖然一副專心的看著前方簡介，但他的嘴角卻揚起一抹笑意。

猶豫了幾秒Blake決定回應他，『是你先盯著我看的。』將字條揉好，Blake看看左右以後將字條扔回Adam面前。

幾秒以後他就收到了答覆。

『你少臭美了，big country！』喔？Adam已經開始替他取暱稱了嗎？

『是誰在自作多情？rockstar.』

他偷看了Adam收到紙條以後的表情，年輕男人露出了淺淺的微笑，Adam迅速抓起筆在紙上寫下什麼，Blake突然發現到，原來Adam是個左撇子。

他們兩人的一來一往持續了好久，Blake甚至沒注意到簡報已經結束，就當他對著Adam字條上嘲諷的話語邊傻笑邊思考要如何回應時，他的經紀人忽然重重地敲了他大腿。

「Blake！」男人語氣中帶著斥資，雖然他不清楚Blake怎麼了，但他很確定Blake為了某些事情而分心。

「抱歉。」他彷彿回到了五年級，在課堂上偷看漫畫卻被老師抓個正著。Blake尷尬的摸摸鼻子，將紙條塞進褲子口袋強迫自己的注意力回到工作上。

不過Adam可沒有，在看到Blake被低聲的訓斥以後，Adam用手摀住嘴巴，拼命壓抑住自己的笑聲，只是他依舊止不住全身發笑到顫抖。

被當作笑柄的Blake有點想生氣，可是當他看見Adam如此開心的模樣以後，他只想跟著對方一起大笑。

「所以，關於節目內容導師們有什麼意見嗎？」

製作人忽然拋出的問題吸引了Blake，是的，他的確有些意見想提。

但在Blake開口前，Adam出聲了。「我之前看過節目企劃書，除了只憑聲音挑選選手以外，我希望這節目不要像美國偶像，或者其他選秀節目，以批評選手當作節目賣點。」他的話嚇到Blake了，因為Blake從沒想過，自己所考慮的事情，會從Adam口中說出來。  


Adam的表情也透露出他有多認真對待這件事，那觸動了Blake內心，他本來覺得Adam只是個驕傲孤高、自以為是的樂團主唱，但Blake似乎誤解他了。  


「是的，我也這麼認為。」Blake點點頭，察覺到Adam直直注視自己，那讓他莫名緊張起來。吐了口氣，他繼續說：「我受夠那些以批評選手取悅觀眾的節目，其實每個選手都很有才能和勇氣，他們理當得到鼓勵而不是難聽的挖苦。」

「我也同意。」戴著墨鏡的CeLoo也表達贊同。「沒人有資格批評選手，不管他們在這行業待了多久。真正的音樂人應該要互相激勵彼此，讓彼此成長才對。」

CeLoo說完以後，他們自然把目光投向Christina。美麗的金髮女人抿抿唇。「從小在業界打滾，我經歷過太多的冷言冷語，那些東西不是助力。只會一次次你心靈上留下疤痕，我是絕對不會想讓其他人受到相同的傷害。」

然後製作人看了他們一遍，Blake本來以為對方會不高興，想不到，製作人出乎意料的向他們拍手鼓掌。「感謝。我就是需要你們這種態度，我們也不喜歡現在的選秀節目生態.....」接著他說了關於節目預定的走向。  


Blake鬆了口氣，原本對於這份工作抱持的唯一質疑也消失了，看來他終於有機會替音樂界做出一些貢獻。

會議結束以後他們四個導師外加四人的經紀人一同去吃晚餐。這期間，他越是和Adam交談，就越發現對方有趣、活潑的一面，他真的比自己預想的要可愛太多。

等等....可愛嗎？

等到Blake回家後換下衣服，他才赫然發現Adam下午跟他傳的那張紙條還在他口袋裡，Blake攤開皺巴巴的紙張，上面滿是兩人不成熟的傻氣對話。

Blake盯著字條忍不住綻出微笑，他沒把字條扔掉，反而選擇把它放進自己作詞打稿的資料夾裡。

那時候的他們倆都不知道，有一天，他們的友誼會發展到讓彼此都震驚的程度。


End file.
